Animal bathing is ubiquitous, as are the problems associated with such. It is well accepted that bathing an animal in a human bathroom in a tub or shower is fraught with problems. Simply squatting next to an animal, holding a water hose, and dealing with the typical ensuing struggle is less than desirable. Animal bathing devices have therefore been presented. Of the animal bath devices previously presented, those with easy portability are most desirable. However, a superior animal bath apparatus should provide other advantages. The present apparatus provides an accumulation of advantages not heretofore provided in an animal bathing apparatus.